The Reach Swordsman
by Warrior of Ice and Shadow
Summary: What if Six wasn't the only survivor on reach after the Autumn left? What if a human swordsman had also survived, but by teaching those Elites that came to him? Constructive Criticizm only. Flames will be ignored. Rated M for major swearing. FYI, I don't know what Thel's reason for separating from the Covenant is, so i made one up. :P Might become a Xover. ?
1. Prologue: The Black Swordsman

Prologue: The Swordsman

As Six looked around, she heard an ominous swishing sound. Spinning, she saw a man wearing a sleeveless trench coat, loose pants, and combat boots, spinning a pair of swords in circles. "Who are you?" she asked, on guard.

He turned. "Me?" he asked.

"Yes you, numbnuts," she answered.

"I am Syri, and my nuts aren't numb," he said, looking around. "Move!" he shouted, shoving her.

None too soon, either, because as soon as he yelled it, a plasma mortar hit where she had been standing. Looking at each other, they nodded in unison. Syri ran through a pack of Elites, and they erupted in anger, then looked at each other, after seeing their blood on his blades. Blood spewing everywhere, they collapsed. Running after Six, he muttered, "Where the fuck is the evac? I was told to keep Six alive, and then they just don't show up."

Soon, he located her, and continued to guard her back. She was stunned to see the bogey count drop by half as soon as Syri appeared. Turning a bit, she saw him using the swords well, and was quickly earning the status Hyper-Lethal Vector. She quickly turned back to her own battle, only to see an Elite pop up from no where, and save her. It looked over to Syri, and said, "Well met, Sensei."

"Well met, indeed, Yoku Viramee," answered Syri. "You have gotten stronger. Have you cleared your mind of the lies of the Prophets?"

"I have, Sensei. It is good to see you again, friend," answered Yoku.

"And you," Syri replied. "Friend, do we have a way off this rock?"

"Yes. Thel 'Vaduumee is waiting for us."

"Alright. Six, move it! Follow me."

As he followed Yoku 'Viramee, he glanced back, and saw her engaged. "Dammit, Six. They are pupils of mine. They are friends." Getting fed up, he roared, "Stand down, dammit!"

They froze. "Follow me. Don't fight again," Syri snarled, getting pissed. The Elites and Six paled, and followed Syri, fearing for their lives. They'd seen what he'd done to a Sangheili who had pissed him off, and it wasn't pretty.


	2. Chapter 1: Thel 'Vaduumee

_**AN: I forgot to add this to Prologue. I don't own Halo or any other story/thing i put in here. Masheen, while I enjoy reviews that help, keep in mind, idk why the Arbiter defected, so i made a reason up. Deal.**_

Chapter 1

Thel 'Vaduumee

* * *

As Six looked around in shock, she noticed that Syri had stopped moving. As a matter of fact, he was grinning. "What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Who, me?" he asked, looking around, acting like she was asking someone else. "I'm the one who started the Covenant Separatists," he answered. "I was captured roughly ten years ago. I offered to train their Sangheili, that's the Elites," he added, noticing her look of confusion. "I knocked several out, because a Prophet thought I was lying. One condition that I demanded, that they think for themselves."

"Indeed, Syri. And it is good to see you again," said one Elite.

Predictably, Six attacked, only to be pinned by Syri. "Is he attacking?" he asked, sighing.

"No.." she answered, reluctantly.

"Why would I attack friends?" asked the Elite, hurt.

"Oh," said Syri. "Just remembered. Six, this is Thel 'Vaduumee, the Arbiter. You happened to attack the one Elite who was willing to help us off this rock."

Six blushed, embarassed. "Just follow us, and don't attack anyone, alright?" asked Syri. "They don't really trust you."

"And they trust you," snorted Six, disbelieving.

"Yes, they do. Because I trained them, and was trained by them," he answered, flatly.

Six shivered at the look in his eyes. Syri turned, and walked up to Thel, and started to help clear the Covenant Loyalists from the local area. After about an hour of hunting for the Loyalists, they turned, and walked back to Six. Thel sent a transmission requesting evac for a Demon, his Sensei, and the troops who accompanied him. After ten minutes, they were loaded, and were enroute to Thel's ship. They got there after flying for about three hours. Syri disembarked, and a line of Elites awaited outside. They remembered as well, and were glad to have the Arbiter's Sensei there as well. Six found out how not trusted she was, when she was immediately surrounded by silence, when she disembarked. "She is alright. She was fighting to save Reach and herself, remember," said Syri.

They relaxed, and welcomed her to their ranks, despite what she'd done. Syri walked away with Thel, after watching the Sangheili take to Six. "Hey, Six!" he called. "You get a name yet?"

She looked at him, then shook her head. "Good!" he called. "You're name is Sentoki, it means fighter!"

"Finally," she yelled back. "I've wanted one for a while. What's the language?"

"2012 Japanese!" Syri called to her. "Got a meeting, see ya!"

* * *

As Thel and Syri walked together, Syri became very serious. "Anything go unaccording to plan?" he asked.

"No. We've detected some wormholes, however," answered Thel.

"How big?"

"Roughly twice the size of Reach."

"Dammit. Any idea how far it goes?"

"No. We don't have that technology yet."

"Possiblity of avoiding it?"

"None. We will pass through it regardless."

"Damn. Well, we better tell Six. Fuck, I'm really not looking forward to that. There is so much we just don't know," said Syri, pacing. "Why a wormhole, right now? Everything was according to plan up til now. Then we look a wormhole straight in the face. Dammitall, why does our luck suck so bad?"

"I don't know. All I know is, we better get through that wormhole straight, or who knows what will happen," replied Thel.

"Your pods work? Stasis and all?" asked Syri, suddenly getting a germ of an idea.

"Yes. Where are you going with this?" asked Thel, confused.

"How many?" asked Syri.

"Enough for you, me, Sentoki, and the Sangheili in the crew. Why?" answered Thel.

"Arbiter, I request that all Sangheili, including yourself, be put in stasis along with Sentoki and me," requested Syri.

Arbiter's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean-"

"Pass through the wormhole in stasis? Yes," said Syri.

"Consider it done, Syri. See you when we wake up," said Thel, rubbing his hands together.

An hour later, Six knew, and was in stasis, as was every Sangheilian on board. Twenty minutes later, they passed through the wormhole.

* * *

_**AN: Mwahahahahahahaha! I evil. CLIFFHANGER! Hahahaha! I am enjoying myself way, WAY too much. Remember, I don't own any of the characters except Syri. Everything else is owned by Bungie. BUNGIE WILL ALWAYS OWN HALO. THAT IS WHAT I BELIEVE. Even though it's no longer true.**_

_**Cheers,  
Mugetsu Ita**_


	3. A letter to you, the reader

**Dear Reader,**

**I'm sorry that I haven't continued this story recently, but my muse seems to enjoy jumping from story to story, so I'm not entirely sure how long it'll take for me to update the story. Sorry, but I hope that you'll forgive me. Eventually, anyway.**

**Thanks,**

**Warrior of Ice and Shadow**


End file.
